


What is so Sweet but a Summers day end?

by HubrisandApathy



Category: Just my dumb brain, No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, not really sure what its about yet just that its gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HubrisandApathy/pseuds/HubrisandApathy
Summary: Its gay, and i need writing practice so if you stumble across this, it may not be very good and i apologize but im learning, so if the eventual premise catches your eye feel free to stay and suffer with me,might not even post FINISHED things might still have writing notes and such but thats probably something im meaning to come back and fix when i work the lore out or something assuming thats something i can do, or else this is gonna be a HOT mess,Basically the premise is that Rowena is gay for Sybil and she has to figure her shit out and figure out if Sybil likes her back (thats what im starting with at least)
Relationships: Elissa Durradon/Roland Stark/Adelaide Morgan, Elissa/Adelaide, Elissa/Roland, Orin Krelborn/Arthur Stark, Roland/Adelaide, Rowena Durradon/Sybil Craine
Kudos: 1





	What is so Sweet but a Summers day end?

**Author's Note:**

> Still learning, this is a first attempt tho, im not really sure what this is gonna be about just yet, so ill figure it out along the way... hopefully
> 
> Testing out themes right now, enjoy

Not really sure if i want this to be fantasy or not so im gonna start writing and see what sticks... 

Rowena had lived in (Insert country name here) all her life, She, her mother, and her sister Elissa. Her father had been dragged into the war between (nations 1 & 2) and never made it home so they had always assumed the worst. Rowena's Mother provided for them by working as a servant of the local lord and while it didnt pay much, it was enough for them to scrape by until Rowena started taking up smithing. It was unconventional but not unheard of for young women to take up smithing, but Rowena had always found the heat of the forge and the clanging of metal on metal alluring, probably why she took to it so quickly. 

Rowena had lived in (country) her whole life with her Mother and her Sister Elissa, her father havin been taken to war....

yeah im going with the fantasy setting screw that other shit...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that dumpsterfire, sorry that its so short im brainstorming at 1:23 in the morning and my computers dying... might actually get some story next time
> 
> who knows if this turns out cohesive i might post the uncut version where its just the story as its own thing so people wont have to sit through my nasty ass notes the whole time, 
> 
> i might even try REALLY formatting if that happens cause god knows im not gonna even bother with it on this garbage...


End file.
